


Cold shoulder, warm heart

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Hríd wants to get a little closer to a distrusting male summoner.





	Cold shoulder, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> We all love an ice nerd.

“Summoner, the possibility of a spy in our group is… most likely.”

But even after you had defeated Surtr, could you still trust anybody?

You couldn’t… Deep in yourself, you didn’t believe you could trust the entire order, it was your nature. Besides, there were over three hundred heroes, and some of them were villains known for committing atrocities in their own worlds, so how could you trust any of them?

It wasn’t any better when a certain group of individuals arrived, especially since they were the exact group of people you had defeated some time ago, and now they were heroes? You couldn’t be fooled by that.

And after those, you were able to summon their enemies, the people from Nífl. They weren’t as suspicious as you had thought since Fjorm gave you her word that they weren’t dangerous, but you had also summoned Hríd.

The ice prince, Hríd, one of the suspects of being the traitor.

Of course, his name was cleared when he discovered that the trickster, Loki, was raising suspicion against him, but could he be entirely excused after that?

You didn’t know, but you were sure that there was something in him.

He didn’t seem that dangerous, yet there was an aura of strength in him, as well as some calm demeanor that made him look somewhat weird at first glance. Then there was the voice that didn’t seem to fit him or the amount of knowledge he possessed, it was like he broke all stereotypes because he looked athletic, he looked geeky, he looked decided.

In a way, it was cute.

You continued your life as it was, you didn’t have much time to think about people you didn’t even trust. You were entirely fine just with yourself, there was no need to involve them if you didn’t know about them. Your relationship with everybody was more professional than friendly. Thankfully, you didn’t care that much about that, after all, they seemed to leave you alone as well.

Except for one weird soul.

“Summoner, I’m glad to see you.” God, his voice sounded even weirder when he was all happy.

“Hey, Hríd.” You kept things short, that and your distrust, you hoped he wouldn’t bother you that much.

“Uh… Nice day, isn’t it?”

“…yeah. What do you want?”

Hríd seemed to be taken aback. Ever since you summoned him, you hadn’t talked that much with him, after all, in your mind, he was still a little suspicious. “Ah…” He looked defeated, at least you accomplished what you wanted. “Okay. I wanted to ask you about tomorrow’s battle, I have some–”

“I’m not participating in that, Anna is taking care of it. It’s just a small battle. You can do what you want.” And with that, you left him there.

You didn’t look back to see if he had left or if he was following, though you hoped he wasn’t. Your words were more than clear so, there was no need for him to continue this.

However, as soon as you turned a corner, he was walking next to you once more. “Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know, there aren’t any windows in here.”

Hríd quickly blushed slightly and looked the other way. He didn’t notice there really weren’t any. In all honesty, he was just looking for an excuse to talk to you, but he didn’t know what to say. He was kind of a shy person when it came to making small talk. “Y-you’re right.” The decisive man who was thinking of going against Surtr all by himself seemed to have been replaced by a little kid. “Well, we could still go outside and enjoy the day.”

You raised an eyebrow, becoming more bored and annoyed with the ‘conversation’ as more moments passed. “Why would I do that?”

Hríd was choking silently. He had not prepared an excuse for bringing you out with him. “Uhh… I guess we can…” He blushed right then and then turned around. “Excuse me, summoner. I have to go.”

Not that you were going to say anything, but Hríd left before you could even think to yourself good.

So, with all that done, you decided to actually go outside. You weren’t going to be social or hang out with whoever appeared in your way, no. Your perfect spot, a giant tree in the flower gardens, was where you were going to. Normally, not a lot of people went there to stroll, so it was the best place to be alone with your thoughts and not have anybody trying to spark up some small talk and fail at it.

You sat behind the tree. Putting your hands to pillow the back of your head, you looked at the sky, remembering what your own world used to be. It must have been almost a year since you arrived at Askr and while every day was full of things to do, your thoughts actually lingered on you, relaxing back in your own home.

However, somebody had interrupted you just moments after arriving there. “I didn’t think I would really find you here.”

Hríd.

“I didn’t come here because you said so.” You blurted out, not even looking at him.

Still, Hríd sat on the ground in front of you. “Oh, I didn’t think that in the very least. Don’t worry.” He chuckled, clasping his hands together afterwards. “But now that we’re here, perhaps I can tell you a little about Nifl.”

You sighed. “Not interested–”

“Nifl, as you saw some time ago, is a region covered by snow. It’s always been like that thanks to the blessing of the ice dragon, who has protected us for aeons.” Hríd had a slight smile on his face as he spoke to you about his land. “And it’s thanks to it that we have managed to live as we have for a long time now.”

Yeah, after Múspell destroyed a lot of it. “… Uh-huh.”

“I and my younger sisters come from the Niflean royal family, and we were given our ice powers thanks to the Ice Dragon.” Hríd joined his hands and made a small circular motion, then slowly rose them as he made a small ice sculpture of a little dog. “This…” He blushed as he slowly put the dog on the ground in front of you. “Is one of the things we can do. Well, that’s all I have to say for today, I’ll meet you back here tomorrow, okay? I’m gonna tell you about the ice flowers we grow there.”

That sly dog…

You were smiling at the figure, after all, you loved dogs a lot and that gesture was really kind. The fact that Hríd was bearing himself out to you was something too, nobody had done that before and that was just a sign that he trusted you enough to tell you stuff like that.

It was nice if you really thought about it.

A little pushy, of course, but it was cute of Hríd to try and get to know you. None of the other heroes had done that before, partly thanks to you being distrusting, so Hríd going out of his way and through your dismissive behavior meant that he really was interested.

Perhaps you could be open with one person. Maybe you didn’t need to be closed with everybody.

The very next day, you were there, waiting for Hríd. He appeared after some moments, and you took the opportunity to dazzle him. “What are you going to tell me today? Keep in mind that I’d like another ice sculpture from you.”

“Summoner!” Hríd looked elated to hear you not talking all nonchalantly. “I’m thrilled that you appeared today. Although, to be honest, I had no doubt.” He made a slight smile and continued speaking. “What I have here, is a Nifl frostflower.” He quickly handed you a blue flower so as not to make it seem awkward. “Be sure not to touch them for too long, they’ll burn you if you do. I know it’s somewhat weird to have a flower like those since they can hurt you, but that’s the beauty of things, isn’t it? To have something beautiful that can hurt you, but then knowing that it won’t hurt you anymore, which is what will happen with the flower, you’ll develop a natural resistance to it.” Then he opened his palm while he made quick and precise motions with his other above it, creating a beautiful ice flower. “Ironically this one will not hurt you as much.” He chuckled as he gave it to you.

You smiled as you took it. Perhaps getting to know someone for real would be nice.

Maybe you didn’t need to give everybody the cold shoulder.


End file.
